Control
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Nightmares were not a new thing to Helena, but this one was worse than the others. Mercifully, the Commander is there to help soothe her worries. [Smut]


**Control**

_''Nn!''_

_Helena grunted as she stumbled blindly through the haze of ashen smoke and roiling flames, the sharp crack of splintering wood barely muffled by the crackling fire. The hallway was blindingly bright, her eyes watering from the sheer heat around her and making it impossible to see clearly._

_She laid a hand on a smouldering door-frame and hissed, hastily yanking her hand away and wincing at the stinging pain – shambling faster through the collapsing building, hearing the floor above begin to give way. Up ahead she could see the exit, the night sky waiting for her – and as she burst out into the distinctly cold air she sucked in a coughing breath, the smoke lingering in her lungs making it hard to breathe._

_That was made infinitely harder when a fist stuck the back of her head, sending her falling onto the ash-laden ground with a cry. Her gaze flickered up and her rigging cannons blindly took aim, but her heart froze as the face of her attacker became clear._

_''C-Commander...?'' Helena whispered in fear._

_The Commander didn't respond, his eyes hidden behind his hair. Behind him the familiar form of Observer Alpha loomed, laughing haughtily and saying something Helena couldn't hear, lost amidst the roaring flames. She desperately tried to stand, to grab the Commander and pull him away-_

_-only for his hand to lock around her throat._

_Helena's eyes went wide, wheezing at the ungodly tight grip. She instinctively reached up and grabbed his forearm, but for all her superhuman strength it was seemingly nothing compared to her Commander's; his grip unyielding despite her frantic efforts._

_''Hmhm, my new puppet's quite strong, isn't he~?'' Observer Alpha's sing-song voice barely reached Helena's ears. ''Now, be a good little Commander and dispose of her, Mm~?''_

_To Helena's horror the Commander obeyed, his grip on her throat growing so tight it felt like her windpipe was about to break. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, desperately clawing at his outstretched arm in a frantic attempt to make him let her go; her mouth moving in an array of motions as she tried to voice her pleads, but she had no air to do so._

_''C... Command... er...''_

_Her vision went black-_

-and Helena awoke with a choked scream, jolting upright in her bed.

''Hah...! Hah...'' The cruiser's heavy panting filled her bedroom, the deafening silence of the dormitory building making it seem oh so much louder.

Helena shook her head, doing little to dispel the remnants of her nightmare. With a shaky sigh she leaned back, her chest still heaving with her quick breaths and strands of blue hair clinging to her forehead. The loose-fitting blue camisole and matching panties she wore felt so constrictive, prompting her to throw off the covers and bask in the cold night air, shuddering at the sudden change in temperature.

Sudden knocking at her door made her flinch, her mind still in disarray. ''Helena. Are you alright?''

The Commander.

Helena swallowed, struggling to find her voice for a long second – and when she did it came out as little more than a trembling murmur. ''Y-Yes...''

''...I heard you scream.'' The Commander replied in a tone that said he didn't believe her. ''Can I come in?''

Flashes of her nightmare went through her head but she banished them ruthlessly, stamping down on her fear. The Commander would _never _do such a cruel thing to her – and even in her nightmare it was only because of that Siren that he did it. He would never hurt her. She had nothing to fear from him.

''O-Okay...''

The Commander gripped the metal handle and tilted it down, the soft click echoing down the silent dormitory hallway as the door unlocked. Tentatively he pushed it open, his eyes easily adjusting to the darkness and roaming over Helena's dorm room; the two empty beds on the left and right signalling St. Louis and Honolulu hadn't returned from Commission yet. His eyes slowly shifted over to Helena, noting her dishevelled bed and quiet panting.

His cheeks warmed slightly as he only now realised her state of undress, her short blue camisole exposing her midriff and loose enough to expose plenty of cleavage. Her long creamy legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, her blue underwear hugging her hips loosely. As if realising her undressed state Helena blushed brightly, hastily yanking some of the covers over her lap and hiding her bare legs, the covers ruffling softly.

''Are you alright?'' He asked quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Helena looked down. ''...yes.''

''You're not a good liar, Helena.'' The Commander remarked, his footsteps silent as he strolled up to her bedside.

The cruiser breathed a long sigh. He waited patiently; and was swiftly rewarded. ''I... I had a nightmare.''

''About?''

''You... the Sirens...'' Helena hesitantly looked up at him, guilt and shame crossing her face. ''You grabbed me by the neck, I couldn't breathe... the Sirens made you do it, but it felt so real...''

His expression softened and he sat down next to her, one hand coming to rest on her head. ''I'd never hurt you like that, Helena.''

''I know.'' Her gaze fell. ''I-I know... it's just... it felt so real...''

One of her lithe hands came up, stroking her smooth neck as if remembering the feeling. He gently reached out and grabbed her lithe hand, making her stiffen for a brief moment before she relaxed, glancing away in shame – tears beginning to prick her eyes. He gave her hand a soft squeeze and pulled her hand close, snaking his other arm around her and pulling her close to him.

''It's alright.'' The Commander soothed, kissing her forehead. ''Everything's alright...''

Helena sniffled, lips weakly twitching up into a smile. ''I-I'm not a child, C-Commander...''

''I know.'' He acknowledged with a light smile, releasing her hand and instead pinching her nose. ''But that doesn't mean I can't comfort you.''

The Light Cruiser tried to pout; the cute expression making him chuckle softly, using his thumb to wipe away her lingering tears. She tried to turn her head away but he merely grabbed her chin and tilted her back to face him, allowing him to wipe away all her tears; her demure look of embarrassment only adding to Helena's charm. She was always a big softie, but to know she suffered such pitiable nightmares made her look even more 'soft'.

''Mn...'' Helena glanced aside, hesitating. ''C-Commander, can I ask... a favour?''

''Of course.''

Helena fidgeting nervously. ''Can you... k-kiss me again...?''

He blinked in slight surprise but obliged, leaning in and kissing her forehead again. Helena released a quiet breath and murmured a soft 'again', and he curiously obliged; the soft smooch of his lips against her skin echoing in the distinctly quiet bedroom. Helena's hands slid up and cupped his cheeks, tilting his head down – and he was taken off-guard when she suddenly leaned up, kissing him deeply on the lips with a desperate passion.

The kiss was quick and over after only a brief two seconds, but the wonderfully soft sensation of her pink lips remained glued to his mind. ''Helena...?''

''S-Sorry...'' Helena blushed a deep shade of red, the darkness doing little to hide her flushed cheeks. ''I... I don't want to be scared of you... I don't want to think about it anymore... I-I just...''

Her words grew quiet as her embarrassment got the best of her, and in a heartbeat Helena threw aside her words and simply leaned in again, meshing her lips against his in a quick kiss. The Commander groaned softly and slid his arms around her, one hand snaking up her back and into her hair; holding her close as their lips pressed together, the desperate passion in her lips not lost on him and begging for him to reciprocate.

His lungs burned for air and he pulled back, their lips popping apart with a mutual gasp. He met Helena's eyes and she blushed deeply, the covers around her lap shifting about – before one of her long legs swung over his, and he flushed pink as she straddled him. Once more he was reminded of her loose clothing, her camisole doing little to hide her plump breasts and her legs bare to his gaze, the faint moonlight peering through the curtains dancing along her peachy skin.

''Commander...'' Helena murmured, laying her hands on his shoulders. ''P-Please... just for tonight... make me forget...''

Helena trailed off but he understood what she meant, giving her a soft smile in response; that he would do anything to make her feel better. The cruiser returned the smile hesitantly, her lithe hands snaking around his shoulders as she daringly leaned in close – until he met her halfway, capturing her lips in a slow kiss that left her mewling. The mere sensation of her lips was nearly addictive to him, the impossible softness making him never want to stop kissing her; his concern for her being the only thing holding him back.

His own hands came to rest on her sides, slowly running up and down her beautiful body and eliciting a quiet moan from the busty girl. When Helena kept kissing him he daringly slid his hands down to her ass, cupping her smooth rear and giving it a tender squeeze – causing a soft, trembling moan to escape their connected lips. The pleasing sound tempted him to grope her ass again, savouring the gentle curves of her rear and the plush softness of her skin, her thin panties doing little to hide her developed figure.

''Ah...'' Helena's lips parted as she moaned, her fingers squeezing his shoulders tightly. ''Commander...''

The Commander groaned in wordlessly agreement, his boxers growing tight as he groped Helena so lewdly. And Helena noticed, whimpering into the kiss and snaking her right hand down, blindly fumbling for his crotch before pushing her hand into his boxers, her lithe fingers curling around his cock. Her hasty touch was clearly inexperienced, yet her clumsiness only added to her cuteness, enticing him to kiss her more.

''Mm...'' Helena tilted back, breaking off the kiss. ''Commander...''

He shuddered as she squeezed his cock. ''Sorry... it's hard not to get turned on, when you're like this...''

Helena blushed a deep red, swallowing. ''Then... then let me make it better...''

Anything he wished to say was cut short as Helena pushed him back onto the bed, a grunt escaping his lips. His cheeks reddened as the busty cruiser quickly crawled off his lap, his hands sliding off her butt as she slid onto the floor; and leaving her head right in front of his crotch. Helena blushed crimson but didn't hesitate for more than a second, boldly hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and yanking them down.

Helena squeaked cutely as his cock sprung out, her eyes focusing on his shaft intently, a look of embarrassed awe in her eyes. She snapped out of it a second later and tentatively reached out, her slim fingers curling around his swelling shaft and gently squeezing it – giving it a tender jerk. Shudders ran through him and he groaned, a spike of pleasure flooding his cock from her mere touch. Helena visibly shivered at his reaction and did it again, her soft hand sliding up and down his cock with slow, deliberate intent.

''Nn...'' The Commander bit back a groan, sitting up on his elbows. ''Helena... you don't have to-''

''I want to...'' Helena cut him off, glancing up at him as she jerked him off. ''So please... just enjoy...''

He opened his mouth to speak, only for a groan to obscure whatever he wanted to say – hot pleasure teasing his cock when Helena leaned in and tenderly kissed the tip. The sensation of her soft lips made his dick twitch, her warm breath exhaling over his cock before she smooched it again. The tender way she kissed his cock easily left him shuddering, unable to do anything but watch as Helena trailed kissed down his length all the way to the base, kissing the bottom of his cock before moving back up to the tip.

Helena planted a single kiss on the tip before opening her mouth, a soft mewl escaping her lips – before she took his cock into her hot, wet mouth. The Commander groaned sharply at the blissful sensation, his dick throbbing as Helena took him into her mouth, gently sucking his shaft as she pushed her head down it. She took barely one-third of him inside before stopping, firmly wrapping her pink lips around his cock and focusing on sucking him; her tongue lazily stroking the underside of his cock.

''Ahh... Helena...'' He breathed out, reaching down with one hand and brushing some blue hair from her face.

The cruiser blushed deeply at his action and looked up at him, the angle giving him a perfect view down at her sizeable breasts. As it sensing his wandering gaze Helena tilted her head to the left, brushing her long hair over her shoulder and leaving nothing to hide her chest, her round breasts heaving with her quickening breaths. The alluring view only made her mouth feel infinitely better, his cock throbbing in her hot mouth as she slid down further, tentatively accepting more of his cock inside.

''Mm...'' Helena leaned up until only the tip was left inside – before plunging deeper down, taking most of his cock into her hot mouth.

The Commander gasped, gripping the messy bed covers beneath him as wonderful pleasure tingled through his cock. Helena's lips quirked up and she bobbed her head in earnest, blowing his throbbing cock. The tip hit the back of her throat and she gagged, briefly slowing down before attempting it again, brow furrowing as she slid further down his ample length – her lips finally wrapping around the base of his shaft, his entire cock surrounded by her pleasurably hot mouth.

With a slow hum Helena reared her head back; before quickly plunging back down, sucking him off with renewed eagerness. His dick twitched on her tongue and he groaned, his breathing growing laboured as he endured the burning heat flooding his cock, intimately feeling her tongue stroke his dick from all angles; the wonderful sensation leaving him squirming and gritting his teeth, biting back lustful groans.

''Mm- ahh~'' Helena exhaled as she leaned back, his cock slipping out her mouth – a thin string of saliva hanging between her tongue and his cock. ''Commander...''

Helena's slim fingers curled around his cock and she started jerking him off, her movements quick and eager – causing strained groans to escape him as she got him off. He caught sight of her soft smile before she leaned in and started smooching the tip of his dick even as she jerked him off, her tongue lapping up the pre-cum that leaked out and only coaxing out more, her lustful ministrations quickly pushing him to his limit.

''H-Helena... I can't hold on...'' He muttered out, his cock burning with need. ''I-I'm gonna cum...''

The demure cruiser merely smiled wordlessly and kissed the tip – her lips parting open and allowing her to slide down, deep-throating him in a single quick movement. He grit his teeth and strained, enduring the hot wetness of her mouth even as she began bobbing her head quickly, sucking him off and sliding her tongue all over his dick, leaving no spot untouched. The burning need in his cock grew and grew, a burning pressure fogging up his mind until-

''N-_Nn!_'' The Commander bit out, a rush of mind-melting pleasure rushing through him – before ropes of cum erupted from his cock, unloading into Helena's mouth.

Helena's eyes widened as his salty seed filled her mouth, remaining frozen as rope after rope shot into her mouth – so much filling her that it began to leak out her pursed lips and run down her chin, some of it even dripping onto her exposed cleavage. Only when his orgasm began to end did she snap out of it, quickly gulping his cum down and licking his dick quickly, coaxing out as much of his seed as she could.

''Mm- haah~'' Helena sucked in a breath as she pulled her lips off, panting heavily. ''Ah... it's so bitter...''

The Commander shuddered at her lewd mumble, watching as she smacked her lips together experimentally, as if savouring the odd taste. With a grunt he pushed himself up into a sitting position and grabbed the corner of the covers, guiding it towards Helena's mouth and wiping her chin clean of his cum, her expression cutely scrunching up as he cleaned her face.

''T-Thanks...'' Helena flashed an embarrassed smile, eyes affectionate and cheeks a warm crimson.

Slowly Helena rose up to her full height, his eyes avidly roaming over her beautiful body. Helena blushed at his intense gaze and smiled demurely, her hands sliding down to her waist and nervously hooking into her thin blue panties – quickly tugging them down her smooth creamy thighs and kicking them off her shins, leaving her bottomless before his lustful gaze. She didn't give him long to admire her smooth pelvis or bare pussy, quickly hopping closer to him and straddling his waist.

Both of them groaned as her womanhood pressed against his still-hard cock, a jolt of pleasure rushing through both of them. Biting her lip Helena deliberately rolled her hips, grinding her bare pussy against his shaft and making him twitch, intimately feeling how soft her lower lips were against his dick – and how wet she was, her pussy lips slick to the touch.

''Mm...'' Helena breathed, slowing to a stop and instead raising her hips up; one hand fumbling for his cock and helping point it upwards. ''Commander... h-here I go...''

The Commander murmured a quiet assurance, his hands landing on her bare hips and gently squeezing them. Helena smiled nervously and shifted, the tip of his cock poking her pussy before she lowered down – and both of them moaned as her slick lower lips parted for his cock, his shaft slowly sinking into her virgin pussy and claiming her first time.

''Ahh...'' Helena's expression tightened, a trembling moan leaving her lips as she sunk down further – her inner walls spread apart for the first time by his girth, clouding her mind with a mix of mild discomfort and unadulterated pleasure.

He grit his teeth and squeezed her hips again, shuddering as Helena eased herself further down his twitching cock – over half his length engulfed by her hot pussy, her inner walls lovingly clenching around his shaft. It was impossible to breathe normally when such raw pleasure was flooding his pelvis, his mind growing blank as he endured the wonderful sensation of her body. His hands left her hips and curved around to her ass, blindly groping her butt and eliciting fresh mewls from Helena, her musical voice making his dick twitch eagerly.

Helena laid her hands on his chest and leaned forwards, moaning sensually as she lifted her hips back up before swiftly pushing herself back down, mewling as his cock speared up into her slick pussy. Her tight insides slowly relaxed as she got used to the foreign intrusion, moving her hips in smooth rolls that helped ease him deeper inside, her deep moans telling of how much she loved him inside her.

''Mm... Commander~'' Helena ran her hands down his stomach, mewling when he squeezed her shapely ass again.

''Nn...'' He shuddered, meeting her loving gaze. ''Your shirt...''

It took Helena a brief moment to understand what he meant, her rosy cheeks taking on a darker hue as she understood. With an embarrassed smile she obliged, her hands slipping off his chest and instead gripping the hem of her blue camisole – and with a quick pull she lifted it over her head, letting her plump breasts bounce free from their loose constraints; jiggling alluringly for his viewing pleasure.

''...better?'' Helena smiled cutely, leaning forwards and wiggling her hips; incidentally making her plump breasts jiggle about.

In response the Commander abandoned her ass and slid his hands up her flat stomach, curling his hands around her beautiful breasts and squeezing. Helena moaned, her inner walls clamping tight around his cock as waves of pleasure flooded her body; her expression melting into one of lewd bliss. The erotic sight only prompted him to fondle her more eagerly, his fingers sinking into her soft tits and squeezing them so tightly it made her gasp and shudder, her pleased mewls accompanied by her inner walls tightening around his dick.

A rumbling groan left his chest as Helena resumed her bouncing, her ample breasts bouncing about in his grip and only tempting him to squeeze them more. Every time she lifted her hips up the cool air of the bedroom brushed against his cock, only to be replaced by the wonderful hotness of her pussy; the maddening contrast making him instinctively buck his hips up to meet her lewd bounces, eliciting a string of breathless moans from his companion as she bounced faster.

''Ah... a-ah... ahh~'' Helena breathed out, sucking in gulps of air between moans – her hips buckling as the tip of his cock bumped against her deepest parts, the mere contact shooting pleasure through her pelvis, an embarrassingly loud moan leaving her lips.

The Commander groaned as her inner walls clamped around his cock, bucking his hips up towards her and burying his length deep inside her pussy. Helena responded by riding his cock with even more fervour, the smacking of skin filling the bedroom as she impaled herself deep down his cock over and over again, her pleasure only heightened by his rough groping – his mere touch making her ass or boobs tingle.

A burst of lust overtook him and he acted on it, his hands suddenly darting down to her curvy hips and gripping tight – before he flipped them around. Helena squealed in startled surprise, grunting cutely as her back hit the bed; her cheeks flushing a dark crimson as she realised their new position. Any misgivings she had about being bottom swiftly left her however as he started pounding into her quivering pussy, a gasp tearing free from her throat and her head throwing itself back.

''A_-Ah~!_'' Helena cried out, her hands flying behind her and blindly grasping handfuls of the bed covers – her hips buckling as his throbbing cock plunged deep into her quivering pussy, each thrust pushing her closer and closer to orgasm.

The Commander didn't slow down for even a second, pounding into the blue-haired beauty with ravenous abandon, unable to get enough of her alluring body. Helena's sweet moans rung clearly in his ears and his right hand abandoned her hip, flying up to her bouncing breast and roughly groping it; knocking the breath from her lungs and making her back arch off the bed, unintentionally presenting more of her chest for him to grope.

''M-Mm~! Commander~!'' Helena moaned out, her buckling legs wrapping around his waist and holding him tight – a grunt leaving him as she pulled him close, forcing his thrusts to grow harder and faster. ''A-Ah~!''

He grit his teeth and wildly bucked his hips as fast as he could, burying his cock all the way inside Helena's hot pussy over and over again, the lewd slapping of skin only arousing him more. Her inner walls clenched and quivered around his throbbing cock as he plunged inside her, his stamina straining as he held back his inevitable orgasm – pounding Helena with all his strength, eager to make her climax with him.

''Ah~! A-Ah~! C-C-Command- _Mmph~!_'' Helena's cry of pleasure flooded his ears, her shoulders curling inwards and her head throwing back – raw pleasure shooting through her spasming body.

The Commander gasped as she tightened around his cock, the divine tightness making him pound wildly into her spasming pussy rapidly – until he couldn't take it, slamming into her and unloading ropes of cum deep inside her, causing her shrill cry to melt into a trembling moan.

''Nn...'' His thrusts slowed down; rolling his hips several final times before eventually coming to a stop, exhausted. ''Haah... hah...''

A pair of slim hands snaked up and cupped his cheeks, and the Commander groaned as Helena pulled him down into a messy kiss – their lips crashing together for only a brief few moments before they were forced apart, gasping in air. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, simply gasping in air and breathing in her natural scent, her tender moans brushing past his ear.

''Mm...'' Helena moaned shakily as he reared his hips back, his half-erect cock sliding out her pussy. ''Commander... I... love you...''

He smiled tiredly, kissing her neck. ''I love you too, Helena...''

Her arms snaked around him and held him close, and within minutes the two fell asleep in each others arms. From that moment forth Helena would never have nightmares again.

Though she would always remember the embarrassing morning after, when St. Louis and Honolulu found them naked and together.

[END]


End file.
